That's What Love is For
by iloveromance
Summary: A tragedy of epic proportions on September 11, 2001 puts things into perspective for the Crane men. And Niles finds a courage within himself that he never knew exsisted to say the words he's wanted to say for as long as he can remember. Written in memory of David Angel and the victims of the September 11th tragedies.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The title for this story is from a song by Amy Grant of the same name. That song is very special to me b/c it was playing on my car radio when the DJ broke in and announced that two planes had crashed into the World Trade Center. Because the tragedy at the WTC touched me deeply, I focused on it instead of the other two tragedies that occurred that day. But my heart goes out to everyone affected by these tragedies. Dedicated to Frasier writer David Angel and his wife. **_

The three of them sat, staring at the television in disbelief, unable to fathom how something so horrific could happen on American soil. None of them spoke, and instead stared blankly at the horrendous scene before them. It was as though they were watching an action movie instead of live footage from New York City.

Daphne cried quietly as she sat on the sofa, stroking Eddie's soft fur. He had no idea what was going on but he laid his head on Daphne's lap providing some comfort. Martin and Frasier provided even more; with Frasier holding her hand.

The doorbell rang and the three of them looked at each other but no one moved. No one could bring themselves to part from the tragedy happening before their eyes. When the doorbell rang again, Frasier reluctantly rose from the sofa to answer it.

"Niles..."

His brother was not at all happy. "Well it's about time, Frasier! I've been standing in the hallway for the longest time! You wouldn't believe the stares I received and-."

Frasier hugged Niles tightly, almost afraid to let go and when he did, he looked his little brother in the eye. "I love you, Niles."

Niles cheeks flushed regarded his brother curiously. "I love you, too Frasier, but what's going on?"

Frasier smiled sadly and put his hand on Niles' shoulder. "Niles, I don't know how to tell you this, but-."

"My God..." Martin said without taking his eyes off of the television.

"I don't know what's going on here but you all are scaring me with all of this-."

Niles gasped in horror when he caught a glimpse of the television and sank onto the arm of the sofa. "What the-."

"It's horrible!" Daphne cried, curling herself into a ball as she sniffled.

Niles stared at his father. "What happened?"

Frasier wiped a tear from his eye. "Terrorist attack. O-or at least that's what they're saying. Two planes crashed into the World Trade Center."

Niles stared at the television and let the journalist fill in what few details were known about the attacks. And it wasn't long after the footage of the mass destruction, the endless smoke, people crying, and fleeing that his tears reached the surface and he cried along with them.

"How could someone do this?" He asked, almost expecting an answer. It's so..."

"It's horrible." Daphne said again, crying even harder.

Niles eyes darted from the television to his angel and his heart began to shatter. He'd never seen her so distraught and he longed with all his might to hold her.

"Those poor people..." She cried. "...losing someone they loved so quickly. They were just on their way to work or school or a million other places, and now-."

Suddenly her beautiful face was blurred by Niles' tears and he moved to the seat beside her, his hand on her back. "I'm so sorry, Daphne."

She turned to him and took his hand. "Dr. Crane you shouldn't apologize. You're a sweet and wonderful man. You would never even begin to imagine something like this. It's just so..."

He drew her into a hug and she melted against him, sobbing. "I can't stop thinking about who must be inside those buildings. They must have been so frightened..."

"Daphne, don't do this to yourself." Frasier said quietly as he took her hand.

But she went on. "All those people...Imagine caring about someone or even being in love with them and never being able to tell them. I just..."

"Come here, Daphne." Frasier said quietly.

Niles let go of her and she turned to Frasier, leaning into his embrace. But then she quickly pulled away.

"Dr. Crane, I don't think I'll ever be able to get those images out of me head. And I can't help thinking that one day, we're arguing at the breakfast table and you head off to work, but then something happens. I'd never see you again and-."

She began to sob but when he tried to hug her she shook her head. "No..."

"Daphne-."

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry, I just... I need to be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Before either man could protest, she rose from the sofa and ran to the balcony, closing the door behind her. Niles moved to join her but he was stopped by Frasier's stern look.

"Niles, let her go."

"But Frasier, she's-."

"Niles, your brother is right." Martin said in a tone that meant business. "If Daphne wants to be alone then you should respect her wishes. She's taking this harder than any of us."

Niles sighed in defeat but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Frasier's large picture window.

"Niles... Dad... I have something to say." Frasier announced. "This tragedy-."

"I have to tell her." Niles interrupted, causing Frasier and Martin to glare at him.

"What?"

Niles looked his brother in the eye. "Daphne... said that she couldn't imagine someone loving someone and never being able to tell them. I have to... tell her how I feel about her. This is a sign. What if something happens to her and I never... what if..."

"Oh for God's sake Niles, that's ridiculous!" Frasier said. "Nothing is going to happen to her! She's perfectly fine!"

"I bet that's what all of those people in New York City were saying last night." Martin said. "And I know damn well that when they woke up this morning they weren't thinking that this was their last day on earth. The whole thing makes me sick!"

Frasier turned to his brother. "Dad's right, Niles. Daphne's hurting and shouldn't be alone."

"You mean..."

"Tell her how you feel." Frasier advised. "And remember, speak from the heart."

"And you don't... mind?"

"Niles, Dad... this tragedy has made me realize that we can't take one moment for granted, especially when it comes to love. If I lost either of you... or Daphne... or God forbid, Frederick... I..."

Niles sniffled and hugged Frasier tightly. "I love you, Frasier."

"I love you too, Niles."

Frasier turned to Martin and hugged him. "I love you, Dad. And I know that we've had our differences but I can't tell you how much it means to me that you moved in. If I had lost you when you were shot-."

Martin wiped his eyes, avoiding his son's gaze. "All right, enough of this sentiment. Just give me a damn hug!"

The two men embraced and were joined by Niles as they cried together.

"All right son." Martin said when the circle was broken. "Get out there and tell Daphne that you love her."

"Dad... Why don't we go to McGinty's?" Frasier asked. "I think a beer and the company of others might be just what we need right now."

"Sounds good, son." Martin said. As they reached the door he turned to Niles. "Will you be all right?"

Niles smiled. "We'll be fine. And I know that there's a chance that she'll... reject me. I've always known that. But now it's a risk that I'll have to take."

"It's worth taking." Frasier said. "Especially today. The world needs as much love as possible. Even if it's in our own home."

Niles hugged Frasier once more. "Thanks, Frasier. You're a good brother."


	3. Chapter 3

When they were gone, Niles turned off the television and headed for the balcony. Through the window he could see Daphne clearly. Her back was to him and her hair cascaded onto her shoulders. She was so beautiful that he almost couldn't breathe.

Frasier's words came back to him;

_Tell her how you feel Niles. And just remember, speak from the heart._

As quietly as possible he opened the door to the balcony. She turned at once, smiling when she saw him.  
"Dr. Crane..."

The tears glistned in his eyes as he moved toward her and handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're always so thoughtful."

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

It was a stupid question but he had no other words.

And as he expected she shook her head. "No... No, I'm not."

"Daphne-."

"I'm afraid I'll never be okay again, Dr. Crane. I just keep thinking about all those people and-."

In a rush of love, he went to her and took her into his arms, holding her as close as humanly possible. Her cheek rested against his chest while she soaked his shirt with her tears. And soon he was crying as well, finding solace in her warm embrace and heavenly scent. When he sniffled, she held him closer, curling her arm around his shoulder.

"It's all right, Daphne." He whispered, slowly moving them back and forth to a silent sorrowful song. "It's okay to be sad. I'm here for you."

"Oh Dr. Crane, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you! I couldn't bear it, I-."

He drew back and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I feel the same way about you, Daphne. Even more so now."

"Dr. Crane..."

He moved closer and closer until his lips came down on hers. She gasped at his touched and deepened the kiss as the tears slid down her cheeks. His arms gently pulled her toward him and when they drew back from one another, he smiled.

"Daphne, you've probably figured it out from my actions, but I need to tell you something. I wasn't planning on doing this today, but now... I can't think of a better time to say what's in my heart."

"What's wrong?"

He brushed the hair from her face and whispered into her ear. "I'm in love with you, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane..."

"Please..." He whispered. "Call me _Niles_."

When she began to cry again, he ran his fingers through her hair, releasing the heavenly scent once more.

"Niles, I-."

"Daphne this isn't how I planned to tell you this news and frankly I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to. But when I saw those terrible images I realized that you're right. It would be a tragedy in itself to love someone and never be able to tell them. Someone you'vd loved since the moment you laid eyes on her, folding laundry in your brother's home. Someone who is the most beauitufl angel you've ever seen; compassionate, caring and has the strongest heart of anyone on this earth."

Daphne sniffled and took his hand, bringing it to her lips.

"I'm sure that there are some people in this world who are angry about what happened in New York simply because of the inconvenience it will cause. But not you, Daphne. You care about everyone, even people you will never meet. And that is one of the many reasons that I love you."

"Niles..." She whispered.

"Daphne I am so sorry that it took me so long to tell you how I feel. And if I put you in an uncomfortable situation, just say the word and-."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Tears of joy filled his eyes and he engulfed her in his arms. "Oh Daphne..."

They held each other close, slowly moving back and forth, neither of them wanting to let go.

"We'll get through this, Daphne. I promise." Niles said.

"I don't want to lose you." Daphne cried, clinging to him even more. "Don't leave me... please!"

"I won't." Niles said, resting his cheek against hers. "I love you, Daphne. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

They kissed once more and then held each other in the stillness. The city seemed peaceful and American Flags had suddenly appeared in a few places; on balconies, on building tops, and even on the Space Needle. There was so much chaos on the east coast and yet Seattle seemed calmer than they'd ever seen it.

It didn't seem fair.

After several long moments they drew back from one another, shivering from the sudden breeze in the air.

"We should go inside." Niles said.

They walked into the condo and were greeted by Martin and Frasier.

"Is everything... all right?" Frasier asked carefully.

Niles wrapped his arms around Daphne and kissed her cheek. "Everything's perfect." He regretted the words instantly and looked down at his feet.

"Well, I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Martin said.

""I'm going to... stay for a few days if that's all right." Niles said.

"Of course it's all right, Niles." Frasier said, smiling at the happy couple.

"I'll get a blanket and pillow." Daphne said, squeezing Niles' hand.

Later Daphne, Martin, Niles and Frasier ate dinner in silence and then settled themselves in front of the television. The images were now familiar, but no less painful.

Finally Martin and Frasier stood, yawning and stretching. "I've had about all of this I can take!" Martin grumbled. "I'm going to bed!"

"Goodnight, Dad. I think I'll retire as well." Frasier said. "Goodnight everyone."

Daphne went to each man, hugging and kissing them on the cheek. "I love you all... so much."

"We love you too, Daphne." Martin said. "Now try to get some sleep."

Late into the night, Niles and Daphne sat on the sofa with tears in their eyes as they watched the footage of the day's events.

"We should get some sleep." Niles whispered into her hair.

"I don't know if I can." Daphne sniffled.

Niles held her even closer. "Just try. If you need me, I'll be right here."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

While she slept, the haunting images invaded Daphne's sleep.

"Oh god, No! Please! Niles!"

The door to her bedroom flew open and she found herself in his arms. She sobbed against his chest as he held her close, rocking her back and forth whispering soothing words of comfort. His fingers gently stroked her hair as her tears dampened his pajamas.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, unable to stop trembling.

"Don't be sorry, Daphne." He said softly. "The people who did this... they're the ones who should be sorry. They... have no idea how many lives they've affected."

"Will this pain ever stop?" Daphne whimpered; her voice that of a child.

"It will." Niles reassured her. "But not completely. And it will take a long time. It might even hurt in a different way. But Daphne, you'll never be alone because I'll be with you, always."

"I'm so tired..."

Niles tucked her into bed. "Just rest my sweet angel. I'll be right in the living room." But when he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair, she grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Stay with me, please." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said, moving over to make room for him in the tiny bed. He climbed in beside her and held her against him, sleeping intermittently as he did his best to soothe her. And she did the same for him.

Because that's what love is for. To help us through it.

**THE END**


End file.
